lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Zev Bellringer
Prior to Episode 1.1 Zev Bellringer hails from the planet B3K, at a very young age she was admitted to the Wife Bank by her parents as they saw her as an "unfit child". Some time later Zev was arranged to be married to a young boy however the wedding did not go according to plan, the young groom was disgusted by Zev's appearance, called her a "cow" and stated that she made him want to "throw up", only to be punched out by her. Zev was ultimately arrested and sent to the Cluster to await her trial. __TOC__ Episode 1.1: I Worship His Shadow Once at the Cluster, Zev's trial commences and she is found guilty (no surprise there) of failing to perform her wifely duties and for humiliating her husband at the temple. She is then sentenced to become a love slave and given to Seminar 8166145 to be used however they see fit. Zev is then sent to be converted into a Love Slave, the robot guard (790) administers the love slave machine only to be devoured by a rampant Cluster Lizard. The lizard notices a helpless Zev and decides to have her for dessert, only to have its head smashed off during the process of Zev's transformation. (It becomes apparent later that the head causes cluster lizard DNA to be infused with Zev's. This allows her to communicate with the lizards and makes her extrmely vicious. After the machine retracts Zev sits up and easily frees herself from the slab's restraints, she is much thinner and much more attractive than her original appearance due to the effects of the love slave programming. Zev notices the lusticon with a mind scanner descending from the ceiling, she gets up and substitutes the severed 790 head in her place. "I will love you forever" 790's first words to Zev after the love slave programming took full effect on him Zev laughs and drop kicks the robot head aside saying "See ya lover boy" as she leaves the reprogramming room. After wandering around the Cluster Zev eventually runs into level 4 class Security Guard, Stanley Tweedle, she compliments him on his mug shot before encountering a pair of Robot Sentries. Zev pairs with Stanley and tries using him as shield to prevent getting zapped by the Sentry's Black Packs. Zev, Stan, and 790 evade the sentries by ducking into a nearby elevator shaft where they proceed to the Special Projects Level of the Cluster. Zev meets Thodin and immediately becomes infatuated with him, but the love doesn't last long as he seals her within the Lexx and goes off to battle the recently awakened Kai who has come to prevent the Lexx from leaving the Cluster. Zev and Stan help Kai defeat His Divine Shadow by destroying some of the Divine Predecessors, afterward they proceed to look for a new home. Episode 1.2: Super Nova Zev coerces Stan into taking the Lexx down to the Planet Brunnis to find a means of bringing Kai back to life, after coming across a signal left by an archaic transmitter. Zev, Kai, and Stan explore the memory chamber only to end up in danger (Zev and Kai are detained in the "Burst of Life" room, while Stan is mistaken for a female in the "Love" room.) Zev and Kai assist Stanley with trying to stabilize Brunnis' Sun again but it is too late and there is only minutes before the planet goes supernova with the Sun. A miraculous phenomena occurs and the Brunnis Sun dictates that it is it's time to die, not the Lexx crew's so it combines its power with the Blue Star and brings the Lexx back down to the planet so Zev, Kai, and Stan can escape before going Supernova. Episode 1.3: Eating Pattern Zev gets Stan to land on Klaagia, a garbage planet in order to get food for the Lexx. They have a short ritual after burying Kai whom they suspected to be "dead" dead this time and Zev heads off into a presumably abandoned facility in search of food. Zev and 790 and kidnapped by Schnik, an elderly man and are used as bargaining chips in order for the aged man to get more pattern. Zev is nearly made into pattern when Bog arrives and frees her, only to "hook" her up to the rack. Kai rescues Zev and has her return to the Lexx to destroy the Satellite worm infested planet. Zev struggles getting Stan to cooperate as his mind is still affected by his satellite worm parasite, and gets knocked out by him. After Kai kills Wist, Stan destroys the garbage planet and the crew continues their search for a new home. Episode 1.4: Giga Shadow Zev awakens Kai and they return to the Cluster through the fractal core that took them to the Dark Zone. Kai collapses in the mortuary of the Cluster and tells Zev to return to Stan on the Lexx and destroy the Cluster. Zev gets a tube filled with protoblood and tosses Squish down into the mortuary to revive Kai. Zev uses the space suit containers in order to bottle more protoblood, but she is attacked by revived clerics. Zev knocks them down and returns to the Moth to find that the Lexx is not there (Stan had been captured by Feppo...again). Zev reunites with Stan on board the Lexx and they contend with the recently revived Giga Shadow, whose essence plagues the lexx, eliminating the last of the Divine Predecessors, and tries killing Zev, Kai, and Stan when Squish devours its brain. The Lexx destroys the Giga Shadow and collapses the fractal core, stranding the crew in the Dark Zone. Season 2 Episode 2.1: "Mantrid" Zev is in despair longing for a way to revive Kai, when his Cryo-unit opens up on its own and he informs them that he needs more protoblood. Zev persuades Stan to drive the Lexx through the neutron star (which will act like the fractal core) in order to search for the remnants of the Giga Shadow. They pick up a dormant insect and head to a Snowy Planet inhabited by Mantrid, a mad scientist who was once the Divine Shadow's mightiest Bio-Viziers. Zev dines in the hut as Mantrid examines the insect, and Kai (possessed by the essence of the shadow) shatters Mantrid's glass body, and breathes the essence into the insect. Kai tells Zev to run back to the Lexx and destroy the planet, killing the insect. They manage to escape, but Vigo transferred the essence from the insect into Mantrid keeping him alive and under the control of the shadow. Episode 2.2: "Terminal" Zev feeling lonely for Kai has Stan open the Cryo-Unit, but ends up opening it in the wrong order and is mortally wounded by an awakening Kai. Zev gets the Key for the Lexx passed onto her by a dying Stan and commands 790 to search for a medical terminal. They come across the space hospital of MedSat, where Zev is initially refused service for not having any waivers or money but is allowed to see a doctor after demonstrating the destructive capabilities of the Lexx to the nurse (Zev blows up a red planet sitting behind the facility). Zev dines with Dr. Kazan, who takes in interest in the Lexx and tries persuading Zev to team up with him to take control over the universe. Zev's refusal of Kazzan's offer lands her on an operating table where the trio of twisted physicians try finding a way of extracting the Lexx Key from Zev, believing that it can be willfully passed on to another being. Zev eventually comes to from her high dosage of knock-out serum and flies into a rage, transforming into a cluster lizard and rolling into the room where Kai is. Zev crashes into the bio-hazard container, freeing Kai but ending her own life in the process. Before she dies, Zev says a few last words before passing the Lexx Key back to Stan and falling to the ground in a puddle of green slime. Kai scoops up Zev's remains into an urn by chance they get the opportunity to revive her. She is eventually resurrected in the next episode as Xev. Trivia *Zev has had control over the Lexx one time, in when the Key is passed from Stan to her and then later returns to Stan at the end of the episode. *Lisa Hynes portrays the obese "Original Zev" during the beginning of and in . *The Slave harness Zev wears appears to be permanently fixed on her body as she is never seen without it on even while showering in . *The character of Zev is played by German actress Eva Habermann from Episode 1.1 to Episode 2.2 of Season 2. *Eva Habermann (Zev) was replaced by fellow German actress Xenia Seeberg (Xev) for the remainder for the series due to scheduling conflicts. *The TV Tropes for Zev are "Extraordinarily Empowered Half Human Hybrid", "Freak Lab Accident", and the "Nth Doctor (from Zev to Xev)". *Theme Music: "Zev Dies" (from the Lexx Series Soundtrack) could be considered as Zev/Xev's theme since it has played multiple times throughout the series during scenes with Zev Bellringer. Fans theories :Season 3's new rules of what happens with dead people introduced the possibility to consider Zev and Xev totally different persons with shared DNA, Protein and Memories, but different essence. Judging by death of Stan in season 3, Zev's death in Terminal should send her essence directly to beach, and then probably on to Water. There wasn't any other way for essence to return back to body, except escaping planet after its destruction. Stan's body was restored after death but Stan essence was locked at Fire until its destruction. Zev's essence should be at Water since death and Xev should have a new essence like newborn child. It is unknown how Xev could preserve Zev's memory even despite she was built from Zev's protein. This fact also could be considered as plot hole. It has been suggested by fans that Zev's essence in fact stayed on board the Lexx without a body to explain both this and the deus ex machina; however there is no canon material that supports this. References *Eva Habermann on Wikipedia *Eva Habermann on IMDb *Eva Habermann as Zev Category:Characters Category:Love Slave/images